User talk:Juan-a2401/Afrikaans class destroyer
Sorry, but there are a few issues with this article: *40,000 meters would be a little large for human military, especially one that is not the UNSC, and even 50 years afterward, humanity would still be too damaged to produce a ship of this size. I suppose that if a non-UNSC entity were interested in making a heavy capital ship, it would most likely have the potential to produce ships at a maximum length of 1,000-1,600 meters. Don't forget the UNSC had more that 800 colonies supplying the production of warships. *Only a single Slipspace drive is needed for a ship. Adding more will not alter the speed since the Slipspace physics are different. *At least to my knowledge, ramming a Covenant ship would be implausible since this ramming would set off the reactors of the Covenant ship and the blast would leave the ship tactically inoperable and 'tis would be better if you stuck to traditional assault. ;) *For it's size, it is severely under-crewed. Consider this: at this length, there would be an average of only one crewmember for every fifty meters, not counting the fact that it would have dozens of floors. Sorry if I sound harsh at all because I try to be as helpful as I can, but just remember that dozens of other members have worked through issues with their articles, including myself. This site has rules, and ever'one has to follow em ;) --'SPARTAN' Talk 01:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) In addition to Rozh's statements, note that your "Outer Colony Homeworld Defence" is a civilian operation; given that even Private Military Corporations would not be able to operate military-grade warships without heavy UEG supervision, its highly improbable that a civilian organization would be allowed to utilize them (let alone mass manufacture them). Also, four MAC's is highly unrealistic; MAC's are built into the structure of the ship, built so that only one can be accomodated. Realistically, it would only have one MAC (Possibly a Heavy MAC). Thanks... Fo serious Don't worry. Imma changing it nao. Thanks for putting up with my lack of knowledge, I will be fixing it based on your comments. Oh yeah. OCHD is a private security contractor, NOT some civvies with guns. That'd be the CMA. He said son, have you seen the world. Well what wold you say, if I said that you could? Guys, I accidentally the template Hey could someone put the canon dispute template up. I accidentally deleted it whe I copypasta my first draft after I had made the changes. Oh yeah. I did nor know that about pmcs. Thanks! Ps: PLEASE DONT BANHAMMER ME! Juan-a2401 03:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Did I miss anything? Hello again. I am wondering, after my accident, did I miss anything, like anything at all? I would like to end this. Please reply. I will learn to surpass bliss (ignorance cuz I dont own halo) Juan-a2401 03:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think that at this point, it is much better looking. In my personal timeline, the UNSC draws up what will be called the Charter of Privateering, basically allowing PMC's to operate heavily as long as they do not supply to the enemy, though as we all know those PMC's will find ways to sell to rebels. This allowance in civilian military is largely due to the fact that while there were more surviving planets than previously thought (they were simply isolated to the greatest extent and only needed rediscovery), but the UNSC was in an extremely unfavorable economic crisis and unable to build newer warships as their own navy wasn't restored until the early to mid 2580s. So as long as you watch how powerful you make this PMC, I would personally allow it. And as for the subject of crew, I would jump it up to 1,000 if I were you. While it helps to half a long-lasting supply of foodstuffs, there are also cryo-pods that freeze the crew until needed weeks or even months later. Hope this helps. --'SPARTAN' Talk 12:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I still see problems with the article, though it is improved from before. Primarily regarding the armament; LASER's and Plasma Cannons are highly complex, advanced (not to mention expensive) pieces of equipment; I doubt the UNSC would even supply such weaponry to a civilian organization. And as I said before, PSC/PMC or not, this is technically a civilian operation, meaning that, most likely, they wouldn't be able to use/acquire/manufacture military warships at all. Though if I recall correctly, Ajax had PMC's disbanded in the Necros War Era anyway. So... What should I do if I don't want death star tactics? Give it shields, mini gauss gun? Anyway, lord Ajax stated that a unified act goes at the end of the necros war. So I'm safe. Unless I privateer...;) Juan-a2401 22:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I'd suggest regular point-defence guns/CIWS's, but again, as I said before; civilians in general, PMC/PSC or not, wouldn't be allowed to utilize heavily armed military warships virtually under any circumstances. That would be comparable to giving an organization like Blackwater Worldwide (Now known as Xe, I belive) access to Ballistic Missile Submarines. No sane government would allow it. Err, the author? He put it under the Necros War Era. What went wrong? Ok let's stop beating around the bush: what can a PMC ship have. I need it to be fair, not some watered down UNSC cruiser. Please be respectful in your responses as I have been to you. Juan-a2401 04:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC)